Game of Thrones: Accidentally in Love
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Series AU; Arya is surprised that she is chosen to be Crown Prince Gendry's betrothed. After some initial resentment of the idea, she soon realizes the Prince is unlike anyone she's ever met and they have a chance for real happiness together. Until certain problems drive a wedge between them and their families. Will they be able too reconcile and remain a happily married couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Accidentally in Love**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, series AU where Gendry is the trueborn son of Robert and Cersei, also edited the timeline to account for characters ages. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Here are the important ages BTW:

Robb and Gendry: 20  
Sansa: 18  
Arya and Myrcella: 16  
Bran: 15  
Tommen 14  
Rickon: 10

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The city of Winterfell, the principal city of the region known as the North within the lands of Westeros, was bustling with activity. They had just received word that King Robert Baratheon, a childhood friend of the lord of Winterfell and Overlord of the North, Eddard Stark, was coming with a reasonably large delegation to visit. Only a handful of people knew that the visit wasn't just some whim of the King.

They knew it had to do with the recent death of Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King and the man who had raised both Robert and Eddard as his wards, becoming something of a second father to were concerns for Eddard and his wife, they knew a likely reason for Robert's visit, other possibilities were also present, since both families had children who were of age, but were unmarried, not even betrothed to anyone. Yet right now, their worries and concerns were far from their minds; as instead they were focused on preparing Winterfell for the upcoming royal visit.

As such, Catelyn Stark was walking through the great hall of the castle, talking to Maester Luwin and Septa Mordane.

"Makes sure we have plenty of candles for Lord Tyrion's room." She said to Maester Luwin. "I am told he reads all night."

Maester Luwin smiled thinly and nodded. "Of course, my Lady."

They stopped briefly and observed the preparations being made in the great hall.

It was then Catelyn remembered something else.

"Oh and Septa, before I forget…"

Septa Mordane nodded; already knowing what she was going to say. "Arya…"

"Yes." Catelyn confirmed. "We must ensure she is on her best behaviour, and her dress must be kept clean. None of her usual nonsense like archery or swordplay or anything like that."

Mordane nodded; this was a sadly regular occurrence. Of Catelyn and Eddard's five children, two were girls, six and ten year old Arya and eight and ten year old Sansa. Of the two, Sansa was already a perfect Lady, taking her lessons in being so seriously.

Arya on the other hand appeared to be something of a wild child. She couldn't be more opposite her sister; it caused her mother and Septa to despair; especially since she seemed determined to thwart any effort to turn her into a lady. Instead she followed pursuits and even expressed desires to wear clothing meant for men, she therefore got into plenty of fights and arguments because of it.

' _The last thing we need is for Lady Arya to embarrass us before the Royal family.'_ Mordane thought to herself. _'She'll find herself in serious trouble, more so than ever before, if she does.'_

"Of course, my Lady." Mordane replied to Catelyn's request.

Satisfied Catelyn resumed walking, along with Maester Luwin and Septa Mordane.

* * *

Finally, with everything else all ready, and the Royal Family due to visit later in the day, the family themselves were getting ready. The two sisters, Sansa and Arya Stark were still clad in their sleeping shifts as they stood in the room set aside for them getting ready. Sansa was smiling; Arya however, looked around indifferently, although slightly annoyed, even if she wasn't showing it.

Sansa turned to her sister. "Oh, this is so exciting, isn't it?"

Arya shrugged. "I suppose."

"You suppose?" Sansa echoed, her smile wavering.

Arya sighed and then explained. "The way father talks about the King, it'd be nice to finally see the man behind the stories. But as for the rest, all this we've been doing, just seemed, overdone, if you ask me."

"Gods." Sansa muttered, shaking her head.

She couldn't believe her little sister was being so dismissive about something so important. It wasn't enough for Arya to act improper; she now seemed to show no respect to the Royal Family either.

' _Worse still; she's likely to act improper while they're here and embarrass us all.'_ Sansa noted.

Before she could say anything to try and set her sister straight however, Septa Mordane entered and spoke sharply to them.

"Hurry up, both of you; the maids are here, get ready." She gestured as she continued to speak. "The King and his retinue will be here soon, get dressed, we need to get you all prepared."

Arya sighed but Sansa nodded and the maids entered while Septa Mordane left. The girls shed their sleeping shifts and prepared to begin.

Before long they were in their smallclothes, the maid's began lacing up their corsets, much to Arya's displeasure. She grunted as the corset tightened; Sansa however barely reacted. Finally they were all dressed and the maids had just finished brushing their hair.

Arya glared however as the maid began attempting to style her hair. It was clear, in an effort to impress their Southern guests; that the maid was trying to braid her hair in a southern style, Sansa's maid was doing the same. Sansa noticed Arya's glare and tensed, worried.

"Arya…"

Arya however jerked; forcing the maid to let go. She turned, glaring at the maid. "Forget it."

"My lady?" The maid replied, confused.

"Just let them do it…" Sansa said quickly.

Arya however shook her head. "No, are you crazy, why would I do something like this?!"

Sansa bit her lip; her maid had finished and was looking on, apprehensive. "It would really impress our guests and you'd look so…so…"

She trailed off as Arya's glare turned icy.

"Stupid?" Arya spat.

"No Arya." Sansa said quickly. "Look, please, I don't see what's…?"

Arya wasn't in the mood however. "I don't care; I'm not some silly Southern girl. I am of the North; that is what I should be showing, that is what I should be proud of."

Sansa groaned; but gave up. Arya however did concede to allowing the maid to tie her hair in a single braid. Similar to the style she usually wore, only a little more decorative since braided through it was a thin beaded chain; Arya accepted that too, since it wasn't too over the top for her tastes.

Finally the girls emerged from the room, Mordane was waiting for them.

"Good, you're here, let's go, everyone else is already waiting." She said; before stopping and glaring. "Lady Arya, why have you not finished?"

Arya tensed, knowing what she meant, bracing herself for the argument. "I have."

Mordane shook her head. "You have not; your hair is not…"

"My hair is fine the way it is." Arya snapped; unable to believe they were making such a big deal of this; especially since she _was_ doing something they wanted her to do.

The Septa shook her head. "We're trying to make a good impression for our guests and…"

Arya immediately replied. "That's just what I'm doing, I am of the North and so I should look the part. Isn't that what you're always telling me? Besides it is a good impression to be proud of who you are."

Sansa rolled her eyes, unable to believe Arya would use that as an excuse for her behaviour. Surely she didn't think she could twist things to suit her own ends.

Mordane sighed; still glaring. "We don't have time for this, let's go now. But you haven't heard the last of this."

With that she escorted both girls down to meet up with the Royal family.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Accidentally in Love**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked that :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
ESO: She's not, but I didn't say they wouldn't be betrothed, if you read this chapter you'll see. Even if that were not the case, sorry no, I am a Theon/Jeyne fan and a Sansa/Podrick fan and refuse to split them up.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Before long the Stark family and many of their household were gathered in the courtyard. They stood waiting for the Royal family to arrive; although none of them showed it, not even Arya, but they were restless. Finally however, the royal party began to arrive, one of them was easily noticeably, it was clear who he was; Prince Joffrey Baratheon, second son of King Robert and Queen Cersei.

Others were also entering but Sansa's gaze remained rooted upon Joffrey, her eyes wide and she was smiling, a warm pink colour forming on her cheeks. Seeing then Arya tilted her head.

"What is it?" She asked in a whisper.

Sansa turned her head and whispered back. "How can you not see, look at him?"

Arya rolled her eyes, the truth suddenly dawning on her. _'Oh Gods, don't let me puke.'_

"Honestly." She hissed.

Sansa was about to retort, having seen Joffrey turn his gaze towards her and smile at her. But Catelyn quickly cut them off, speaking quietly.

"Both of you, quiet please." She gestured with her head. "The Crown Prince is now riding in, the King won't be far behind."

The girls stopped talking and faced forwards again; Sansa however looked over at Joffrey once more and bit her lip.

' _Oh, but he should be Crown Prince.'_ She thought giddily. _'Look at him, he's perfect.'_

Even as she thought that, the tall, strong, black haired blue eyed young man who was Prince Gendry Baratheon rode in and dismounted his horse.

Not too long after that, King Robert and the others arrived too. As Robert went to greet Robb, Arya couldn't help but feel disappointed; he was nothing like her father's stories. She did not think her father was lying, which left her to conclude that Robert Baratheon was simply let himself go in his years as King.

As Robert greeted Ned, Joffrey remained with his horse, talking to the man next to him. Gendry however approached the wheelhouse where Queen Cersei and Princess Myrcella were alighting. He reached out his hand to help the Queen step down, then the Princess.

"Thank you, brother." Myrcella said with a warm smile.

Gendry returned the smile. "You are most welcome, dear sister."

Cersei also smiled. "Such gallant kindness, as usual I see."

' _Such a kind boy, also skilled with his sword as well.'_ She thought to herself. _'He's what Robert used to be, he's…he's the best thing that ever came out of my marriage to Robert, probably the only good thing left.'_

Gendry smiled at Tommen and then bowed respectfully to his mother, before they joined the rest of their family. Gendry watched as his father left with Lord Eddard to the crypts; he bit his lip. While he marvelled how his father still, after all this time, remembered Lyanna Stark; it seemed inappropriate.

' _Mother is right there…Surely he should…'_ He fretted before shaking his head.

He focused instead on calming his mother and greeting the remaining Starks.

* * *

Later, at the welcome feast; Sansa was sitting talking animatedly with her best friend, Jeyne Poole. The subject of their discussion was the two older princes.

"What, you…you want to marry Joffrey?" Jeyne gasped, shocked by Sansa's talk.

Sansa nodded, a wide grin on her face. "Yes, of course."

Jeyne looked confused by this. "So, you, you like Joffrey?"

"Of course, he is so handsome." Sansa gushed dreamily.

"But, isn't Gendry the heir?" Jeyne asked; confused.

Sansa shrugged. "Maybe, he's good looking I suppose, but Joffrey is so, oh, just look at him."

Jeyne glanced up at Joffrey, then over at Prince Gendry before looking back to Sansa.

"I…I guess." She said; although privately she felt Gendry was the better looking one.

Not wanting to dampen Sansa's enthusiasm however Jeyne decided to talk about the rumours she had heard.

"You know…I heard it's a possibility that your father and the King are looking to join his family and yours together." She said.

Sansa smiled widely at that. "Oh, really, that sounds interesting."

Jeyne nodded. "You're hoping it will be between you and Joffrey, even though…"

"I'm sure I can convince my father to make it so; it will work, I'm sure." Sansa said cheerfully.

Jeyne nodded; also smiling as their gossip continued.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arya sat at her place, barely touching her food; she looked around and sighed.

' _Why am I even here? Honestly, it's so boring and besides, I still don't see what all the fuss was about.'_ She thought. _'The King was such a disappointment and as for all the others, ugh…They're just so, so…'_

She poked moodily at her plate with her fork, drawing a sharp look from her mother. Arya bit her lip before taking a few more mouthfuls. She gazed around the room, her eyes falling on Jon; her half-brother.

' _I wish I could talk to Jon.'_ She thought sadly. _'He always could cheer me up. But; but I'm already_ in enough trouble _about my hair. Septa's already told mother about it, she must have. She is waiting till later to lecture me.'_

She shook her head and continued eating; her gaze drifted over the Royal party, having seen them, she could not understand them at all. They were just too different from the North for her to understand. Yet her gaze lingered slightly longer on Prince Gendry. There was something about him that gave her pause.

' _He's different from the rest of his family, there's something about him.'_ She pondered. _'It's almost as if there's…something within.'_

Biting her lip she returned to her meal, bracing and preparing herself for the lecture her mother would give her that night.

* * *

Later on, sitting together, separate from everybody else, Ned and Robert were talking quietly. Robert was not as deep in his cups as people might suspect.

"Ned, I didn't just come here to make you Hand of the King you know." Robert said at last. "There is much more that needs to be considered."

"Of course Your Grace." Ned replied; already suspecting what Robert wanted to say.

Sure enough Robert then said it. "You have a daughter, I have a son. We should join our houses."

Ned nodded slowly. "You mean, Sansa and Prince Gendry?"

"No." Robert said quickly; surprising Ned. "I know it is unusual, but I would have your Arya marry my Gendry."

"What?"

Robert explained, smiling. "Look at her Ned, she is so like Lyanna, just as Gendry is like me. What could be better, it will be the way it should have been."

Ned sighed; he had not expected this.

"Robert; what you say maybe so, but Arya isn't Lyanna, Gendry isn't you." He explained. "Are you sure this will work, it's more proper too…"

Robert waved his arm. "It will, besides, if you're that worried about your eldest, we can betroth her to Joffrey. I've seen the way she looks at him. Perhaps this would be beneficial for all of them."

Ned sighed and replied. "Perhaps it would."

He was worried still; he knew Arya wouldn't take this news well, but he had no choice but to tell her and Sansa, about the arrangements that had been made for them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Accidentally in Love**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked the girls and Gendry :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked that; yeah well, as she said, he's the only good thing that came out of the marriage.  
ForeverAndADayJustReadAway: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
hawaiiangirl: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, oh, we'll see some of Arya's more overt rebellion too.  
ESO: Okay, glad you enjoyed it, but I see I have to explain things. I'm sorry, but I won't be doing that pairing at all, ever, it's not a pairing I like. Yeah, Podrick is actually totally believable, they're sweet together, plus, in the series (books) there's a hint he has a crush on her.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

So it was that, the following day, the entire Stark family gathered and Eddard revealed Robert's plans for them. He revealed the betrothal arrangements, as he expected they were surprised by Robert's choices. Yet he could see the looks on the girl's faces and waited, wondering what was going through their heads.

"Be betrothed to someone who I've never met?" Arya whispered; her eyes wide.

Ned wondered if Arya was just shocked; that the storm was about to hit.

Sansa however was smiling widely. "Oh, that is wonderful father, Arya and I will be princesses in the capital."

Arya rolled her eyes and replied predictably. "Wonderful for you, for me, it's a nightmare."

There were gasps from Catelyn and Sansa, the boys sighed, knowing all too well what was coming.

"Arya." Sansa snapped.

"I don't know the man at all." Arya complained. "How can I marry him; it's like my own personal feelings don't matter, that nobody cares about them."

Catelyn then stepped in. "Arya, that is enough, how can you be so ungrateful, you are marrying the heir to the throne. You will become Queen someday…"

"Exactly." Arya cut across her mother. "That isn't me, you know I don't…"

Sansa leapt up. "Enough; if it was nerves, I'd understand, but it isn't. Arya, you have to learn, you are a lady, you're going to be Queen. Now enough, you are not ruining this for…"

Arya didn't hear the rest; because she had leapt up, knocking her chair down.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She snarled at her mother before storming out ignoring Sansa calling after her.

Silence followed before Ned sighed and quickly dismissed everyone else.

When it was just him and Catelyn, she turned to her husband, her eyes wide.

"How…why would Arya?" She choked out. "How could she say that?"

Ned shook his head. "To be honest, I'm not surprised Cat; when is the last time you complimented Arya on anything?"

Catelyn froze. "What, Ned; she isn't even trying anymore, she's acting wilder than ever."

"Maybe so; but still; think about it, she has no real support except for Jon. You and Septa Mordane heap praise on Sansa for just about everything; yet never once say anything to Arya, not even for trying." Ned explained. "When they were being taught how to keep a household; all Mordane said to Sansa, you recall hers wasn't very good, was she just needed to keep working at it. She didn't say a word to Arya, who was much better at that than Sansa."

Catelyn gasped. "What, she…Arya never even told me about that, why?"

Ned stood up and shook his head. "Why shouldn't she hide it? You've always agreed with Septa Mordane. She thought you would react the same."

Catelyn sighed; she was shocked by this, all the same, that did not mean Arya's behaviour was above reproach, she had to do something about this outburst, but still, she had to fix this gap that she hadn't seen forming.

She knew however that this wasn't going to be easy; as she was heading to Arya's room, she found herself joined by Septa Mordane, who had been informed of what had happened by Sansa.

* * *

Arya sat in her room; glaring still, looking out of the window. She bit her lip and began to slide her hand under her pillow, but quickly pulled back when she heard the knock at the door.

"Come in." She said, forcing herself to remain calm.

However her mood did not improve; she froze in place as her mother entered, followed by a clearly angry Septa Mordane.

"Arya." Her mother said; her voice surprisingly calm.

"Mother, Septa Mordane." She replied, carefully.

Mordane glared however, clearly angry. "You have much to answer for young lady; your behaviour was just deplorable."

"You don't understand." Arya replied, exasperation in her voice. "Being a queen, a proper lady, that isn't who I am, that's Sansa, not me."

Mordane however shook her head. "Sansa is your sister, you should learn from her; oh you should be more like her, being a proper lady. Just stop this nonsense and act like it."

"Sansa isn't me!" Arya screamed.

Catelyn however stepped in. "Arya please, calm down. We need to talk, but first, listen. Your behaviour just now and back with your father, if any of the Royal family saw that. If would reflect poorly on all of us and they would view it as ingratitude. Send the wrong message to the King."

Arya bowed her head; shaking it as she tried to calm down. She had noticed something different in her mother's tone.

Catelyn continued, after Septa Mordane left at her instruction. "Arya please; at the very least, make the effort to get to know Prince Gendry and…conduct yourself properly around him."

Arya sighed; not wanting any more arguments, she was tired of them after all.

"As you wish, mother." She said tonelessly.

Silence followed, yet surprisingly, Catelyn did not leave.

Arya looked up, surprised as she saw her mother had approached her, was now standing right in front of her.

"Arya; what you said back there…It's not true." Catelyn said softly. "I don't hate you…I just, everything you do, I just don't know, how to react. I suppose, I was so used to Sansa being a proper lady, I wasn't expecting it."

Arya bit her lip, already regretting her words to her mother.

Catelyn continued. "Your father told me, about your…capabilities, at keeping a household. I understand now why you didn't tell me. But...I am proud of you for that."

Arya sighed and when her mother hugged her, she responded. "Thank you mother. I…I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it."

Catelyn smiled gently and released her daughter; Arya pondered briefly before continuing.

"I…I'll try and get to know Prince Gendry; but mother, I can't just…stop, I mean I…"

Catelyn merely shook her head and left the room. Arya waited until nobody was nearby and reached under her pillow again, pulling out the gift Jon had given her; her own sword, Needle.

' _Sorry mother; but I can't change who I am, if Prince Gendry sees me with this…that's just what happens.'_ She thought quietly.

Then, hiding Needle from sight, she left her room, heading for the training ground where no one else would be at this time of the day.

* * *

Sansa however; was unaware of all that had occurred, merely thinking that, after speaking to Septa Mordane, things would be sorted out.

' _Hopefully if they scold her properly, she'll learn her lesson this time.'_ She thought quietly. _'If not, it'll ruin everything, my chances with Prince Joffrey amongst them.'_

She smiled widely as Joffrey approached her; as part of their arrangements she was due to meet him. After the formal introductions were over Joffrey smirked.

"Father tells me your sister will marry my older brother." He remarked.

Sansa nodded, smiling. "Yes my Prince, she will."

Joffrey also nodded. "Good for them, we shall be wed soon as well."

As he said that, Joffrey internally smirked. _'Gods, my poor brother; he has to marry that ugly little animal while I get the pretty one.'_

Sansa sighed as she looked around, the two other people who were supposed to be here, were not here.

"Where could my sister be, or your brother?" She asked. "I thought we were all to meet here?"

Joffrey snorted. "Gendry said something about getting extra practice at the training field; everybody always goes on about how he's such a _great warrior_."

Sansa missed the sarcasm however as she smiled excitedly.

"Oh, how exciting, has he been in any tourneys?"

Joffrey sighed, but admitted. "Some, he's won every one of them."

Still, it was curious, Sansa felt, even if Gendry had an excuse, Arya still wasn't present as she should be.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Accidentally in Love**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yup, it sure is :)  
ccanonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
smird85: We'll see more of her later on in the fic, I promise.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, that is true, but as you said, she tries :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they do, but they try, that's the main thing.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Arya smiled faintly as she stood in the training yard. She had taken Needle with her, examined it and was now testing its capabilities on one of the training dummies. It was at a time like this she felt alive; not stuck in a dreary room struggling to learn how to sew or some other girly activity.

It had also warmed her heart to realize that maybe her mother didn't view her as poorly as she had thought; it had all been a misunderstanding. Despite her thoughts to the contrary, her one achievement from Septa Mordane's lessons had in fact received approval from her mother.

' _It's a small thing really, especially when put next to all of Sansa's.'_ She thought quietly. _'But, it still means a lot, to know that mother was at least proud of that.'_

She just wished she had shown her mother earlier; but her confidence had taken a blow at that time. There she was, having finally outdone Sansa at something, yet Sansa hadn't said a word. Septa Mordane still focused solely on Sansa, telling her she just needed to work harder, not one word did she say to Arya in spite of her achievement.

Arya narrowed her eyes slightly. _'Honestly, that is just so unfair.'_

She attacked the training dummy again; taken out her anger on it. She stopped suddenly however when she heard someone applauding behind her. She spun around and froze, standing there, smiling at her, was Prince Gendry.

He approached her calmly, still smiling. Arya remained tense however. She hadn't intended for him to find out about this. Her mother had told her to at least conduct herself properly around him. But that was obviously not possible now.

' _Well, I may have just inadvertently ruined things.'_ She noted with a slight feeling of guilt.

Gendry stopped in front of her, still smiling as he spoke. "So my Lady, we are betrothed it seems."

"Y-yes." Arya replied; feeling uncomfortable."

She then saw Gendry's gaze and inhaled sharply, he was looking directly at Needle.

He glanced back at her face, one eyebrow raised. "Oh, what have we here, a lady with a sword?"

She knew that she was supposed to apologize for her 'impropriety', but instead, her usual instincts asserted themselves.

"Stop calling me that." She said quickly. "I hate it."

Gendry seemed momentarily surprised, before grinning. "As my lady commands."

She snarled but said nothing. Gendry meanwhile was observing Arya carefully.

' _My brother really is desperate to put people down, the things he said about Lady Arya. Yes, many of the rumours about her seem to be true. Her wildness, her dislike of being called a lady, or even acting like one.'_ He thought to himself. _'Still Joffrey's wrong, she's not the way he thinks she is. She's beautiful, fiery…she's the kind of girl I could like.'_

He quickly cast around for a subject, something that would interest them both, maybe help him find out more about her.

He had been surprised when his father announced that he was betrothed, not to Lady Sansa, as he had expected, as would have been usual, but to Lady Arya. Then he remembered Arya and how she looked and realized his father's reasoning. It had taken all his strength not to roll his eyes.

However that did not mean he was against it, or not intrigued. From the moment he laid eyes upon her, he had known there was something about Arya Stark, something which drew him in.

Arya fidgeted uncomfortably. "I should…go, I'm not supposed to be here, right."

Gendry shrugged. "No need to leave on my account, actually I was hoping you could stay."

Arya stared at him in disbelief, he nodded and then gestured to Needle.

"How good are you with that sword?"

Arya glared at him. "Excuse me, you think…?"

Gendry shook his head, holding up his hands, trying to calm her. "Whoa, calm down, I was only asking."

"Fine…I…I've only just got it, but I sometimes sneak down here to use the practice swords." She admitted.

Gendry grinned at that. "I see, interesting. Why don't you show me?"

Arya tilted her head, even more confused. "Show you?"

Gendry nodded. "Spar with me."

"You…" Arya nearly choked on her words, she hadn't heard that right surely. "You can't be serious."

Gendry merely nodded. "Of course I am, come, show me how good you are with a sword."

Arya sighed but agreed, allowing Gendry to fetch the practice swords while she sheathed Needle and put it down, next to the training ring.

To say Arya was surprised was an understatement; here she was, having been warned by her mother to present a favourable impression on the Royal Family. Yet she was about to do some sword fighting, sparring, with her betrothed, not only that, it had been _his_ suggestion.

' _This is…not what I thought, so much having to pretend to be a proper lady. He's…he's encouraging me to act the way I normally do, perhaps more so.'_ She noted as she took the practice sword from him.

Gendry nodded and together they took up fighting stances, facing each other, they then began. Arya was fast despite her lack of training, but she could see Gendry had received good training. He was strong, while not as fast as her, he was still quick on his feet. Before long Arya was glaring at him, lying on the ground, having been knocked down several times.

"You're good." Gendry said at last, smiling. "You have potential…"

She snarled. "You beat me, I'm the one on the ground, how is that good."

' _Yes, on the ground, covered in dirt, hair a mess…yet still so beautiful and still so fiery.'_ Gendry thought to himself. _'She is a girl I could truly love.'_

He briefly noted that, while the thin beaded chain was absent, her hair had been styled the same way as it was at the feast, in a simple braid. It was then he noted that this seemed to be her usual style, rather than something she did only when she had to.

Shaking his head Gendry approached the prone girl and held out his hand. "You just need to practice more, perhaps you'll even get good to beat me."

Hearing the humour in his tone, Arya finally realized he was truly complimenting her. She smiled and accepted his hand, being pulled back to her feet. At Gendry's suggestion they began again.

She pondered as they did so. _'I'm still not sold on this idea of marrying him; but I would certainly like to be friends with Prince Gendry. I've never felt so free or…accepted, in all my life.'_

She smiled at that thought, even as she ducked under one of his attacks.

Arya wasn't sure how long they had been sparring; all she knew was it was long enough for her to get even dirtier; she was also getting better. Just then however, everything came to jarring halt.

"Arya!"

Both she and Gendry turned and Arya's heart dropped. Her mother and Sansa were approaching her; her mother looked apprehensive, while Sansa looked scandalized.

"Arya, what do you think you are doing?" Sansa remarked sharply as they reached her. "Have you lost your mind?"

Catelyn shook her head; her voice calmer. "Arya, I thought I asked you to…"

Before Arya could retort Gendry stepped forwards, smiling. "It is quite alright, my ladies. I'm the one who asked Arya to spar with me."

His words stopped both Sansa and Catelyn in their tracks; both of them staring in shock at the Crown Prince.

"She is very impressive I must say." Gendry continued and Arya looked away, feeling the heat rise to her face.

' _Stupid.'_ She thought to herself.

Sansa looked even more horrified than ever. "What, but that's…That's not proper and..."

"Exactly." Gendry replied, grinning.

Sansa looked as if she was about to start up again. But Catelyn then put a hand on her shoulder and spoke.

"I…I understand, our apologies for the interruption, Your Highness. We will take our leave now." She said, surprising Arya by smiling at her before leading a shocked and horrified Sansa away.

Gendry turned to Arya, grinning.

"Well, that turned out nicely."

Arya couldn't help herself, especially as she noticed her mother and Sansa thankfully hadn't seen Needle, she grinned too.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Accidentally in Love**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, I suppose he is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked their friendship, well, that's where it starts :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Unsurprisingly, word had regarding Arya's actions earlier that day had spread. Sansa was in a panic when she found out; and, despite being friends, she really wanted to slap Jeyne. She knew her friend was the source of this, even though Sansa had told her in strictest confidence.

' _But then, Jeyne's never been good at keeping secrets.'_ She recalled sadly, before worrying all over again. _'Gods, now the rest of the Royal Family will here, what are they going to do, say…Oh, Arya's ruined everything, I know she has.'_

Even as she thought that, she rounded a corner and saw none other than her sister, walking the other way. She glared, how could Arya act like this? As if everything was okay, as if she was proud of what she had caused. Determined to confront her, Sansa quickened her pace.

"Arya, I can't believe you, do you realize what you've done?" She said at once.

Arya, for once, didn't get angry, merely raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I had a fun time with my betrothed."

Sansa shook her head. "But what you did, haven't you heard, people are talking about you. What you did wasn't right, wasn't proper, you're a noble lady and…"

"It's not proper." Arya responded, mockingly mimicking her sister's voice. "I don't wish to be proper, sister. Also if you actually listened you'd realize that nobody really has any problem with what I've done, in fact they're impressed."

"But…" Sansa tried to reply.

Arya shook her head. "Gods Sansa, what more do you want, Prince Gendry invited me to spar with him, I did, it was fun, I don't hear anybody complaining about it."

With that she walked off, leaving Sansa dumbfounded as she stood there.

* * *

By the following morning, the incident involving Prince Gendry and his betrothed sparring in the practice yard had spread all around the castle. Yet, as Arya had predicted, very few raised an issue of it. One who did however was Joffrey, currently talking to his uncles, as they were helping with preparations for the hunt, even though they would not be going themselves; while Joffrey was.

"I couldn't believe what I was hearing." Joffrey remarked shaking his head. "My brother was… _sparring_ with his betrothed. A _girl_ of all people."

Jaime and Tyrion shared an amused smirk before Jaime queried. "Is that really a problem?"

Joffrey stopped for a moment, shocked, before continuing. "She's a girl, not only that, she's supposed to be a noble lady. She has no business fighting with swords. She should be sewing or singing and all that stuff that girls are supposed to do."

"I wouldn't be so close-minded about it Joffrey." Jaime replied.

Tyrion nodded in agreement. "Indeed; after all; your brother doesn't mind. He's the only one who has the right to care what she does, in fact, as I recall hearing it, it was Gendry who invited her to spar."

Joffrey snorted and shook his head, unable to believe that his uncles refused to see reason.

' _This girl goes against what is proper; what she should be doing.'_ He thought to himself. _'How is she supposed to be kept under control when this wildness is encouraged? Ugly bitch should be taught a lesson, not encouraged._

With that he turned and left; still fuming.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle, Sansa was talking to her mother, telling her of her earlier encounter with Arya. Catelyn sighed indulgently, she had expressly said that the matter was closed, she couldn't understand why Sansa continued to try and bring it up.

"Oh mother, what are we to do?" Sansa said sadly. "This isn't right."

With as much patience as she could muster, Catelyn explained. "Prince Gendry approves of her behaving this way, regardless of our own thoughts, we must remember that. Don't forget it was he who invited her."

Sansa shook her head. "But this isn't just about Prince Gendry; what about the rest of the Royal family, they wouldn't…What if the Queen ends up seeing her?"

"Sansa, it is out of our hands." Catelyn explains. "Besides, if you'd been listening you'd realize, the Queen already knows, she has no issue with it. In fact, she told me she was proud of the fact I allow my daughter to do what she does."

That made Sansa freeze; horrified; of all people, she would have thought Queen Cersei would have understood what Sansa meant.

' _No matter where I turn, there is nobody who understands, save Prince Joffrey.'_ Sansa thought sadly. _'Oh, why was I cursed with such a sister, worse, how can so many not find fault with her actions, especially her betrothed? No man could truly want a wife who cannot behave.'_

However she tried, she couldn't comprehend it. But, as her mother wanted to just let the matter drop, she saw no choice but to do the same.

* * *

Jon sighed sadly as he readied himself to leave for the Wall with Benjen. Things had taken a drastic turn after the hunt, when they had discovered Bran had fallen from one of the towers. The poor boy was now unconscious and had broken both his legs.

' _If he wakes…he'll be a cripple; poor Bran.'_ Jon thought sadly. _'But he's stronger than he knows, if anyone can get through this, it will be him.'_

He turned as he heard footsteps approaching and smiled when he saw Arya.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She said sadly.

Jon smiled and embraced her, she did the same as he spoke. "I know Arya, but still, everything will be fine, trust me."

Arya shook her head. "I can't believe we're really leaving, that father accepted the King's offers. What about Bran?"

"Bran will be alright Arya, I know it." Jon reassured her. "Father knows this too, otherwise he would have delayed."

Arya sighed and stepped back, smiling lightly.

Jon gently put a hand on her shoulder and spoke. "Please, try not to give your betrothed a hard time. Trust me when I say this but, he's a decent person. I believe you could really like him…"

"I know." Arya replied. "I've already found we can at least be friends…maybe marrying him will be, tolerable, because of that. He…He knows about Needle, all he said was, he wanted to help learn how to use it properly."

"Oh?" Jon was surprised at that; as well as impressed. Prince Gendry had just gone up in his estimation of him.

Arya nodded. "Yes, I was surprised by that, I was expecting him to berate me for not being a 'proper lady'."

They both laughed and embraced again, saying goodbye.

Sansa had hoped that the close proximity of the Royal family, during the trip, would convince Arya to behave. But her hopes were dashed when she saw Arya mounting a horse.

"Arya, what are you doing?" She interceded quickly.

Arya made a face and replied. "Riding silly, what does it look like?"

Gritting her teeth, trying to keep control, Sansa reminded her. "You are a noble lady, we should be riding in the Wheelhouse with the Queen."

"Who would want that; you can't see anything in there, can't explore." Arya shot back.

Sansa sighed and was about to reply when she heard another voice.

"So you will be riding then?" It was Prince Gendry.

For the briefest of moments, Sansa had some hope, it seemed Arya's betrothed had some measure of Arya; enough that she seemed to listen to what he said.

But those hopes were dashed when he spoke again. "Shall we go then, Arya? It would be my pleasure to join you."

Arya laughed and nodded and soon the two of them were riding with the rest of those on horseback. It was only when Sansa turned to walk to the wheelhouse, silently fuming at being forced to give up like that, that she realized Prince Gendry hadn't even addressed Arya by title, but by name only.

This added yet another thing that confused her about Prince Gendry and made her even more frustrated.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, as I've shown in this chapter, the incident with Bran did still occur; also the Mycah incident will also occur, but not be shown, the next chapter will have them in the capital; however since the incident is still fresh in their minds there, I will be referencing it, as it is part of the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Accidentally in Love**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I know. Glad you liked that, well, things aren't going to get better I'm afraid.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked that.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
tardisinthesgc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked Gendry.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Sansa couldn't believe everything that had happened; after that horrible incident at the Trident they had rode on ahead of the Royal party.

' _Lady's dead, everything's been ruined…Oh, what's going to happy to me and Prince Joffrey now, what's going to happen to all of us.'_ She thought sadly, before her anger grew. _'It's all her fault, Arya, she acts as if she's done nothing wrong, but none of this would've happened if not for her.'_

Sansa stood up glaring; she was in her room at their quarters in King's Landing. She was not going to let this lie; she had to set Arya straight, right now. She found Arya at the table in the main room; moodily poking at her food.

"Arya." She said at once.

She saw Arya stiffen and look up at her glaring.

"What?" She spat; sounding rather angry.

Sansa shook her head. _'What is her problem, she thinks she can act this way without consequence…She shouldn't have acted the way she did towards Prince Joffrey. It wouldn't have cost all this, it wouldn't have led to that boy being killed. She brought this on us.'_

Sansa glared. "You have much to answer for Arya; I can't believe you; how could you do this?"

Much to her shock; Arya leapt to her feet, glaring fiercely.

Arya could scarcely believe what she was hearing; she wasn't allowed a moments peace either. Somehow, nobody seemed to blame those who were actually to blame.

"Oh, really, what about the Hound, what about Joffrey!" She yelled.

Sansa cut across her again. " _You_ caused this, doing what you did, how many times you have to be told, you are a lady and you have to act as one. This swordplay, isn't for you, you shouldn't have been doing it!"

Arya snarled. "Oh and that makes it alright for Joffrey to lie and for you to lie as well. Or for the Hound to murder an innocent boy!"

"If you hadn't been…You're blaming other people for your actions." Sansa retorted. "If you hadn't attacked Joffrey in that unprovoked fashion, or even…"

"Unprovoked; that was provoked and you know, you saw what Joffrey did, what he was going to do!" Arya snapped. "He got what he deserved; yet he didn't even get punished; he…"

"ENOUGH!"

Septa Mordane had heard the yelling and intervened. "What is the matter with the two of you? You are both noble ladies; you should act like it, rather than screaming like tavern wenches at each other. Especially you, Lady Arya, acting like an animal."

Sansa bit her lip and stepped back; bowing her head, blushing, realizing how she had been acting.

Arya on the other hand had rounded on Mordane.

"You…You're just as bad." She said darkly.

Sansa froze, horrified that Arya was acting this way. "You shouldn't talk like that to Arya…"

Mordane also spoke sharply. "Indeed Lady Arya, your behaviour at the Trident and just now was deplorable. You are going to ruin your chances with Prince Gendry if you keep on like this. You cannot disrespect Prince Joffrey that way and…"

"You take her side in everything, you never listen." Arya growled. "Why should I listen to you when...?"

But then, before any further argument could take place, Eddard arrived. He looked at all three of them severely and spoke, his voice low and serious.

"That will do… _All_ of you." His tone brokered no argument.

Yet to Sansa and Mordane's shock, it was clear from his voice that he wasn't supporting them. However he wasn't supporting Arya either; he was warning them all off, as if Sansa and Mordane were to blame also.

"That is enough, I will hear no more of this." He said quietly. "There will be no blaming each other; or arguing."

"But father…" Arya began.

He continued, undeterred. "I will not hear any more of this, it is done. You will put it behind you and you will be perfectly civil towards each other. I will not has this family at war with itself."

There was a stony silence before Arya stood up and spoke quietly.

"I'm finished." She said, referring to her scarcely touched food.

She then turned and left, ignoring Septa Mordane's shouts, as well as her father's attempts to call her back, albeit less harshly than Mordane.

She lost track of where she was going, not really caring where she was going. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, but she held them back. She instead held on to her anger.

' _It's just not fair; that stupid Joffrey gets away with everything, just because he's the prince.'_ Arya thought darkly. _It's all his fault Mycah's dead; he ordered it, I know it. But nobody does anything and now everyone seems intent on blaming me.'_

That was the part that angered her most of all; once more she was being blamed, simply for being herself. She hadn't started any trouble, yet she was the one getting the blame. The anger continued to build, even though the tears still stung her eyes and the grief lingered just below the surface. But she couldn't let herself feel it, not now, not so soon. To give in to that right now would mean accepting that Mycah was dead, she wasn't ready for that.

"Arya."

She stopped suddenly, turning to face the person who had spoken. As suddenly as she felt it, her anger evaporated. It was Gendry; he was watching her, clearly concerned.

"Gendry, what are you…?"

Gendry stepped forwards and spoke quietly. "I wanted to offer my…condolences for your friend…Small comfort that it would give."

Arya bit her lip and, following a gesture from Gendry, they sat down.

"I just…I, thank you." She said at last.

Gendry nodded sadly. "I apologize for my brother's actions; I know him well enough to know you spoke the truth. I assure you, I am with you in this. There's nothing I can say or do, that will bring your friend back. But I promise, Joffrey will not claim another innocent life."

Relief flooded Arya and at that moment, she stopped holding back, allowing her tears to fall.

Gendry immediately embraced her; comforting her as best as he could. Arya let him, letting the relief flood her. She calmed herself and slowly, but surely, she began to recover. The pain was still there, but there was acceptance.

"Thank you." She said softly, as she calmed herself. "I…I appreciate this; Gendry."

She smiled and stood, wiping her eyes. She smiled at him before leaving. Gendry watched her go; also smiling.

' _There is still much to do, but she will be alright, I know things seem rough Arya but we will persevere and you come through this, stronger.'_ He thought kindly.

He knew that their wedding would be soon; he just hoped she would recover herself in time for that. If not; he would ensure that the wedding was delayed. They were already delaying his brother and Sansa's wedding, due to the costs of his and Arya's and then the tourney being held so soon together, after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Accidentally in Love**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see what happens.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's pretty hard on her; but she isn't alone, she has Gendry.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them and yeah; she does and she did :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
tardisinthesgc: Thanks, here you go :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Arya smiled lightly as she returned to her room. Feeling comforted by Gendry's support and more relaxed now she was able to let her grief out, even if it hadn't run its full course. She felt better and she was sure she would recover fully, given time. She had apologized to Sansa and Mordane for her outburst. Although she still refused to apologize for that incident with Mycah, as she was surer than ever now, that she wasn't to blame.

They had not pressed the subject further however, since her father had declared that the matter was now closed. She had noticed her father seemed occupied as of late; perhaps that was why he sought to end this as quickly as possible.

It was then Arya's mind turned elsewhere; she opened her trunk and from within, she extracted Needle. She drew the sword and admired it, smiling.

' _I should really try and practice again soon.'_ She thought to herself. _'I need to see if Gendry is free anytime soon.'_

She bit her lip, even as she thought that. While she liked sparring with Gendry, something felt wrong, it didn't seem to fit her blade.

She couldn't help but wonder why that was. _'Maybe my sword is meant for something…different, a different style of fighting or something like that.'_

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said, unthinkingly.

She froze as she then remembered she was still holding Needle. She turned, desperately, as the door opened.

Eddard entered the room and stopped, surprised at what he saw. Arya was standing there, holding a drawn sword, a rather thin bladed sword.

"Arya…" He remarked; his surprise showing in his voice.

Arya bit her lip. "Father, I…I just…"

Ned held out his hand. "Let me see that sword."

Arya reluctantly handed it over. _'That's it, it's gone now, I'll never see Needle again.'_

Ned examined it carefully; glancing over every inch of the blade. He paused when he noticed the maker's mark on the blade.

"I know this mark…" He said softly. "This is Mikken's handiwork. How did you come by this?"

Arya bit her lip again and shook her head. "I can't say…"

Ned sighed. "Arya."

"I can't tell you who gave me Needle, I promised." She replied quickly; not wanting to betray Jon.

Ned quirked an eyebrow at that. "A blade with a name…So; this mysterious benefactor gave you this sword. Did he teach you anything?"

"Stick them with the pointy end." Arya replied at once.

Ned laughed and nodded. "That's the essence of it. All the same, I would feel better if you knew what you were doing."

Arya sighed before admitting. "Gendry sparred with me…so did Mycah."

"Oh Arya, we are likely to spend a lifetime trying to fix that terrible mistake." He said sadly; hugging her tightly. "All the same; good as he is, I doubt Prince Gendry can help you get the most of your sword."

Arya nodded slowly.

Finally; after a brief silence; Ned spoke, still holding his daughter.

"I hope you understand that I cannot, publically, say anything to accept this." He said. "However, I may be able to find someone who can teach you properly."

As he said that, he moved back slightly, handing Needle back to Arya. Arya gazed at the sword incredulously.

"I…I can really keep it?" She asked, uncertain.

Ned nodded. "Of course; if I took it away, I'd simply find a morning star, or some other weapon hidden under your pillow.

He paused briefly before adding, with a grin. "Of course, your betrothed is more than likely to find one for you in those circumstances."

Arya couldn't help but smirk at that. Knowing Gendry she was certain that was likely. Still, she was happy at the outcome; as well as being amazed by it. The following morning, at breakfast, Arya smiled as she ate; drawing strange looks from Sansa.

However Arya offered no explanation and, when she had finished, she hurried off to her room. Sansa looked to Mordane for answers but Mordane seemed just as clueless.

' _Arya's behaved herself recently; maybe she's finally settled down.'_ Sansa pondered. _'Maybe she's finally looking forward to her wedding.'_

Yet unbeknownst to Sansa; Arya was right now getting changed into a pair of breeches and tunic, along with simple shoes, and preparing to go to attend her first lesson in Water Dancing.

* * *

Arya smirked; it was days later, her lessons were proving trying, hard, but for that reason, they were all the more exciting for her. She paused as she saw Gendry, attacking one of the training dummies. She wasn't surprised; the tourney would be occurring soon; he was getting all the extra practice he could. She approached him carefully.

"Gendry." She called out.

He stopped and turned to face her, smiling. "Hello there Arya; so unless I heard wrong, you have someone teaching you Water Dancing now?"

Arya faltered briefly but Gendry reassured her. "Your father told me in private; he seems to…understand us."

She laughed at that and immediately began telling Gendry everything. She told him all about Syrio; about her lessons, about how for every sword lesson, there were three more on balance, agility and other things most wouldn't expect from sword training. Gendry was impressed by what he heard.

"That is incredible; it is good your father could find such a man." He said. "Well, I'm happy for you, you now have the means to improve, to unlock that potential."

Arya laughed at that. "Thank you; so, what about you, all ready for the tourney?"

Gendry nodded, grinning. "Of course, I can hardly wait."

"I'm sure you'll do excellently, I can hardly wait to see it."

They smiled warmly at each other before Arya left; heading back to the part of the castle where she and her family lived.

' _Although it won't be long, before that changes…It's not much longer till our wedding.'_ He thought quietly. _'I just hope, that dreaded moment won't worsen things for us.'_

He shook his head and hoped that things would truly work out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Accidentally in Love**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well of course he did; he even gave good reason for it :)  
tardisinthesgc: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it, here you go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that bit :)  
ESO: Alright, no worries, glad you like them; in this, that wasn't the case. She still loves Gendry in this, as he represents the way she saw Robert before their marriage. He is what Robert should have been basically. Sorry but Joffrey won't be dying in this one; in fact, with the way things are, he never really becomes a real threat. Gendry is the heir after all, plus, with the way things pan out, Cersei has no real justifiable motive for killing Robert.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Arya was in bed, expecting to wake up to yet another day; unaware of what day is actually was. Suddenly, without warning, she was woken up by a knocking at the door. Startled she sat up and clambered out of bed.

"Yes?" She called out, wondering who it was.

She was startled when the door opened and two maids entered; immediately talking, far too fast for her to follow. One of them was trying to remove her shift, she quickly stepped back, out of their grasp.

"Wait, what is going on?" She asked; shocked at all this.

She soon got her answer when Sansa, dressed more elegantly than usual, entered.

She smiled and spoke calmly. "Don't you remember Arya, it's your wedding day, today."

Arya froze, it all came back to her, she'd almost forgot about it. "Of course."

So with an indulgent sigh, she resigned herself to letting the maids and Sansa work on her.

"I'm sure this will be a wonderful day Arya." Sansa said eagerly. "After all, you seem to like Prince Gendry already."

Arya wasn't sure how to reply to that. "He's…He's not too bad, I guess."

She inhaled sharply as one of the maid's pulled the corset tight.

"Gently." Sansa told the maid softly, before turning back to Arya. "Nervous?"

Arya rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be, you know how I feel about marriage and that…I just; well…"

Sansa knew exactly what Arya meant; she just hoped her sister would change her mind once she experienced what married life really was. So, being as reassuring as she could, she helped the maid's prepare Arya for the wedding.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle, Gendry was also being prepared for the wedding. His father and brothers were present with him.

"It will soon be time." He stated as calm as he could manage.

Robert smiled, clapping him on the shoulder. "Indeed, my boy. Trust me, all will be well."

Gendry paused briefly before speaking again. "Father, regarding the ceremony, there is something I wish to discuss."

Robert paused, wondering what Gendry meant.

"It is the matter we discussed earlier." Gendry verified.

Robert sighed. "I thought it might be, this is important to you?"

Gendry nodded. "Important to both of us; Arya and myself. I have not told her my intentions, but I know her well enough to know, she'll appreciate it."

Robert smiled. "Well then, so be it, I've already discussed things with the High Septon and he has agreed too."

Joffrey scowled, unable to believe this. "What, you intend to hold the ceremony in the Sept, but refuse to make your vows there. You want to drag us to the Godswood for some sham…"

"It is no sham Joffrey." Gendry replied sharply. "Arya follows the Old Gods; I follow the Seven. We hold the ceremony in the Sept, for the Seven, then make our vows before the Heart Tree in the Godswood, for the Old Gods. For both of us."

Joffrey was about to retort, but Robert cut across him. "That'll do Joffrey, Arya doesn't need to convert, did Ned's wife convert when she married him, no. This is no different."

Joffrey grumbled but said nothing else; soon they were done and left the room, ready for the wedding.

* * *

Arya frowned as she observed her reflection in the looking glass. She was wearing her wedding dress; they had managed to get her to wear a few articles of jewellery. Yet she had absolutely forbidden them to style her hair in a southern style, so it remained loose. All the same, she sighed, grey eyes narrowing in discontent.

' _This is a sham, a fraud, that isn't me…'_ She thought sadly. _'I look nothing like myself.'_

Her thoughts were cut off when her father arrived; he smiled at her, perhaps a bit sadly.

"Arya, my little girl, look at you." He said softly as he embraced her. "You are so beautiful."

Arya bit her lip. "Father don't, I can't…I'm not, this isn't me."

Ned stepped back, still rather calm. "It's alright Arya, think about it, I know you and Prince Gendry are close friends, neither of you are quite yourselves today. Think of it as…being disguised, he knows the real you remember, just as you do with him."

"You…You're right father, thank you." Arya said, smiling again.

Ned nodded and took her arm, it was time. The wedding was ready to begin as they left the room and headed for the Sept and, once there he began to escort her to her husband. The ceremony soon began, Arya could feel the eyes on her and wished for a way out.

She knew not all the eyes were friendly, it was clear, the moment she arrived at the capital that Gendry was very popular amongst the ladies of the nobility. When the truth came out about their betrothal, the ladies, initially welcoming and cheerful, became rather cold towards her. Finally however the ceremony ended, Arya turned to Gendry, ready for them to say their vows.

However to her surprised, Gendry in fact turned to the crowd, before announcing.

"We have held the ceremony here in the Sept, before the Seven. However…Lady Arya, is of the North, of the Old Gods." He paused before continuing. "Therefore, with her approval, I wish for us to move to the Godswood, to say our vows, before the Heart Tree."

Arya was amazed by this; she couldn't help herself and smiled, readily agreeing. The High Septon gave the move his blessing and they left, leading the wedding procession with them as they went, heading to the Godswood.

* * *

At the feast Arya was still slightly dazed, still remembering the moment she and Gendry had kissed, sealing their marriage. True Arya had never been kissed before, had nothing to compare too, but she felt as if it was the best feeling she had ever felt.

' _Gods, I can't believe I'm thinking this, I sound like Sansa.'_ She thought to herself.

People were congratulating them happily; Myrcella was particularly enthusiastic when she came up to them, hugging Arya.

"Congratulations, both of you." She said excitedly.

Arya smiled and thanked her. Meanwhile Gendry saw his mother's proud smile and smiled back. Soon, when the dancing began, he and Arya were the centre of attention again. Having sensed her discomfort in the Sept, he did his best to help her feel at ease. Later, Arya found herself smiling lightly. She was dancing with her father, while Gendry danced with his mother. She couldn't help but notice however that her father seemed slightly grim.

"Father, what's wrong?" She asked.

He quickly cleared his expression. "I…I'm sorry Arya but, well, as you know, later…"

He looked around, worriedly. Arya also looked around, noticing a lot of the men, including Robert, were getting extremely drunk.

"What does…?" It then dawned on her. "Oh, urgh…The Bedding Ceremony."

Ned tried to reassure her. "It'll be alright, just relax."

Arya rolled her eyes however. "Just relax, right, relax while drunken men carry me to the bedchamber, ripping my clothes off."

Ned wished he could say otherwise, but he knew Arya was probably right. That was what worried him. Sure enough, much later, Robert got to his feet.

"Words have been said, prayers prayed, and everyone has feasted to their heart's desire." He announced before continuing. "But my son and heir has married, and a wedding needs a bedding."

Gendry looked at Arya apologetically as it began.

* * *

Gendry stood in the bedding chamber, shaking his head.

' _Gods, you're strong Gendry, you can handle this.'_ He told himself.

The door opened and Arya entered; escaping the men, clutching the remains of her dress to her body. She quickly slammed the door shut behind her, barring it. Gendry smiled as she turned to face him.

"Should have guessed." She remarked, noting Gendry's clothes were in better shape than her own.

Gendry sighed but nodded; he could see Arya was watching him warily.

"Arry?"

To his shock she sighed and let go of her clothes, allowing them to drop. She was now naked save for her smallclothes. Gendry could not deny she was beautiful, even though he tried to remain a gentleman, not gazing at her exposed breasts, crowned with small pink nipples.

"Well." She said; a slight tremor in her voice. "What are you waiting for, get it over with."

Gendry sighed, trying to ignore his growing feelings of arousal and the shouting through the door.

"No." He said at last, shaking his head.

"What?" She gasped.

He turned away, walking over to the dresser and rooting around inside it. "You clearly don't want to, I have no intention of forcing you to do anything against your will."

He turned and handed her something. Arya realized it was a shift.

"Gendry?" She whispered.

He smiled softly. "I want your first time, our first time, to be willingly."

She smiled at that and, grateful, removed her smallclothes before pulling the shift on. Gendry also prepared himself for bed before pulling back the furs. They lay together, the furs pulled up over them. He had wrapped his strong arms around her body, hers were around his waist, her head on his bare chest.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Accidentally in Love**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; he is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
hotbella: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
canonman89: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you especially liked those parts :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
ESO: Yeah well, that's the way it is; Ramsay isn't even in this fic in any way, shape or form. Well, she's not so little in this, remember I put the ages at the start. Tywin won't really show up, until the end, we'll see more of Cersei here and there. Dany won't appear however; mainly as she is not relevant to this story.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Sansa couldn't help but smile as she stood waiting, it was the day of the tourney at last. She had been looking forward to this day ever since she had heard about it. She was already all prepared, she was just waiting on her sister.

' _I can hardly believe it, my little sister, married to the heir to the throne.'_ She thought happily. _'I'll be married eventually too, to Prince Joffrey; oh, this couldn't be any better.'_

As expected, since they were now married, Arya had moved out of the Stark's quarters and into the new ones she and Gendry shared. Finally Arya arrived, Sansa smiled widely at her sister; even though she still refused to adapt to her new surroundings, wearing her hair in a simple braid.

"Are you ready Arya?" She asked cheerfully. "This is going to be so exciting."

"I…Yes, I guess you're right." Arya replied, sounding rather distracted.

Sansa noticed this and asked cautiously. "What's wrong?"

Things had been going so well lately, she didn't want another argument to start.

"Nothing really." Arya replied with a shrug. "It's just, I was supposed to have my dancing lessons today."

Sansa smiled gently. "I'm sure they can wait until later, your teacher won't mind, surely?"

Arya smiled lightly; almost secretively. "I suppose not, let's go…Watch my husband show of his skills."

Laughing at her own joke Arya began to head to the tourney grounds, Sansa followed her; smiling.

* * *

Arya soon found herself sitting in the stands, along with Sansa, Jeyne and Septa Mordane. She knew that three of the men who had come with them, Jory amongst them, would be fighting in the tourney too. She could see them now, lined up with the other contestants.

"Jory looks so plain compared with the others." Mordane remarked, disdain colouring her tone.

Arya rolled her eyes. "So, as long as his armour protects him, who cares about decoration?"

Mordane turned to her. "Young lady, I hardly think…"

"I know what I'm talking about; Gendry told me. Besides, you'll see he isn't exactly…flaunting his armour." Arya replied with a grin.

Following Arya's gaze they saw Gendry, true to form, his armour was plain steel, similar to Jory's. In fact, his only concession to ornamentation was on the shoulder armour which was shaped in the form of the Baratheon stag. After some speeches from Robert, the tourney was ready to begin with the joust.

Almost immediately Arya's words proved their point as those who had more decorative, but less protective armour, were easily taken down. Harwin and Alyn were both defeated by their opponents, but Jory went on to defeat two of his and lost his third bout to Lothor Brune by a judge's decision. While Sansa and Jeyne promptly gushed and made comments regarding the riders. Arya watched in silence, admiring the action, the control the men had over their horses, the strength of their blows.

Her training made it possible for her to see all this and to realize that most of those in the tourney were very good, highly trained, warriors.

It was during the sixth bout that something horrific happened; Ser Gregor Clegane, the Hound's older brother, rode against a young knight, called Ser Hugh of the Vale, and ended up killing him with a splintered lance. Jeyne broke down at that point and had to be led away. Sansa and Arya remained however.

"Gods, such a terrible accident." Sansa gasped, echoing the thoughts of those around them.

Arya shook her head however, she had seen what really happened. "That was no accident, he killed him, on purpose."

Sansa looked at her, horrified. But she chose not to comment further. She did not want to even guess how her sister would know something like that. In the end, it came down to the final four, Gendry would be facing Loras Tyrell, third son of Lord Mace Tyrell of The Reach; Jaime Lannister would be facing Gregor Clegane.

During a break, Arya went looking for Gendry, finding him clad in just his breeches and boots, using a bucket of water to wash himself.

"Gendry." She called out as she approached.

He turned and smiled when he saw her. "Arya; I hope, I hope you've been enjoying yourself."

Arya smiled lightly. "It's been very…educational."

Gendry grinned at that. But Arya wasn't here to gossip she became serious.

"You have to be careful, the sixth bout…That was no accident, the Mountain killed that man." She warned him.

Gendry nodded slowly. "You saw it too…Don't worry, I will be."

Arya nodded; hoping he was right as it was soon time for the semi-finals to begin.

The match between Gregor and Jaime came first; it lasted for five tilts before Gregor won the match, unhorsing Jaime with terrific force. When it came to Gendry's match with Loras; both combatant's prepared themselves.

Arya couldn't help but notice something. _'That's not the horse Gendry was riding before…why did he change it?'_

As she watched however, the bout continued as normal. As it did, Lord Petyr Baelish, who had sat down next to the girls and become acquainted with them during the joust, leaned over to her.

"You must have noticed." He whispered. "Ser Loras' mare is in heat, enough to drive any stallion mad. Your husband knew that, so he swapped his usual horse for a mare."

Arya smirked and nodded; such trickery wasn't illegal, in fact, it was expected; Gendry however had managed to turn it against his opponent. Finally, after several tilts and splintered lances, Gendry emerged the victor. Dismounting after that announcement he aided Ser Loras to his feet.

"That was a good fight, my thanks." He said with a grin.

Loras grinned too and shook his head. "Indeed, my thanks too."

The audience cheered, before silence fell as it came to the final bout. Luckily there was no need for fear. After four tilts with no clear victor, the fifth came and Gendry, to the amazement of the audience, unhorsed Gregor and was declared the winner. Accepting the crowd's cheers with humility; Gendry did as expected of him, although for him, it was truth, he delivered the crown of love and beauty to Arya.

* * *

Back in their chambers, Arya was still blushing as she removed said crown. She turned to Gendry and shook her head, smirking.

"Funny, how people make such a fuss about such a silly title and crown." She remarked.

Following the joust, Gendry had also taken part in the melee, being the last to be defeated by the victor, Thoros of Myr. Luckily he escaped without serious injury. He did not take part in the archery however.

Gendry shrugged and replied to her. "Maybe so, but it's tradition, might as well put on a show…Although, that doesn't mean it wasn't deserved."

Arya blushed again; knowing what Gendry meant. Clearing her throat she quickly shed her dress, revealing her breeches and tunic underneath. She retrieved Needle from it's place by the bed and turned back to Gendry.

"You have fun…I think I'll take a rest." He said.

She smiled and nodded. "You certainly need one after all that."

With that she kissed him, enjoying it far more than she ever thought she would, before leaving for her 'dancing' lessons.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things have been picking up and seem happy, sadly this can't last, starting next chapter, the 'certain problems' mentioned in the summary begin to emerge, be ready.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Accidentally in Love**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yeah, it will.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like it, yeah she is, although truthfully, knowing Arya, Princess merely due to her marriage :)  
wazzup11: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, really, cool.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yep :)  
ESO: Thanks and yeah, this is when things go downhill slightly. Trust me, that's light compared to other cliffhangers I do. That doesn't come up yet and isn't as big a deal as it is in the series, since in this, Robert has a true heir, Gendry. In fact, it doesn't even go that far as Ned and Cersei work out a reasonable compromise. Wouldn't really be able to work that in I'm afraid.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

King Robert was troubled, as was Lord Eddard Stark; currently they were both seated in the royal chambers, with Cersei, Joffrey, Sansa and Septa Mordane present. It had started recently, first from the chambermaids, but not spread almost everywhere in the capital.

A rumour was being whispered, a troubling rumour. Prince Gendry and his wife had not yet consummated their marriage. It was raising a lot of troublesome questions and was also the butt of a few jokes which were bordering on insulting.

"This is proving problematic Ned." Robert stated simply.

Ned nodded. "I agree, but what do you propose we do about this?"

Robert sighed. "I'm not sure. We need to find some way of quelling these rumours."

As Ned nodded in agreement, Mordane sniffed delicately.

"I do not understand this; why would they not consummate their marriage, Lady…Princess Arya's duty demands that she…"

Before she could finish, Joffery cut across her. "I can't understand why my brother hasn't simply taken his wife yet, he's well within his rights to do so, being the future king and all."

Ned stiffened at that, Joffrey's implication wasn't hard to miss; he felt Gendry should simply claim Arya's maidenhead, regardless of her wishes, regardless of whether she was willing or not.

"Joffrey, a woman can say no, she has that right." Cersei remarked sharply. "Your brother is simply being nice to his wife. Caring about her wishes…"

She turned her gaze towards Mordane and emphasized. "Her _concerns_."

Mordane lowered her gaze at that; Cersei making it clear that she felt Arya was simply not ready yet and Gendry respected that.

Joffrey however shook his head and scoffed.

"He's being weak."

Cersei glared. "Weak, you would say such a thing about your own brother, your future king?"

"Enough!" Robert shouted, stopping them from going any further. "As much as I hate it, Joffrey is right to a degree. People are starting to mock Gendry, through him; they mock me and my house. I've heard them, the Baratheon seed is weak."

He glowered and they waited, wondering what he had in mind.

Finally he spoke. "It has to be done; they must consummate their marriage."

"With witnesses, there to see it happen, as it happens, so there can be no doubt that is has actually been done." Joffrey said quickly.

That shocked everybody in the room; Sansa most of all, could hardly believe her beloved prince was making such a suggestion.

' _It seems so wrong but…under the circumstances, for the good of the realm; there may not be another choice.'_ She thought to herself.

Ned however shook her head. "My prince, this is insane. I cannot just let someone see my daughter in such an intimate matter. What goes on in a marriage bed should remain solely between the man and woman."

Joffrey just smirked. "You don't want anyone else to see her, so why don't you be the witness, you watch and ensure it is done."

"Joffrey!" Cersei gasped, scandalized.

Joffrey however remained smirking, clearly pleased with his idea.

With a heavy sigh, Robert stood up.

"Cersei, don't…I know how you feel but, this lack of intimacy between them, the rumours it has sparked is embarrassing for all of us. It must be done and we cannot have any doubt. Joffrey, is right in this regard." He said; before announcing, with finality. "They shall do it, with witnesses, from both families involved."

Grinning widely, already anticipating what he would see, Joffrey spoke up.

"I'll gladly be Gendry's witness." He said; at the same time thinking. _'Ugly though she may be, I'll bet the Stark bitch actually looks good naked.'_

Ned gaped, horrified by this. "Your Grace, this is…"

"I'm sorry Ned, but, this is how it must be. You must choose the witness from your family." Robert said at last.

Ned bit back a groan, just then however, Sansa spoke up.

"Father, I will do it. It has to be done; I understand you can't, that you're uncomfortable. I will do my duty as a sister." She announced; all the while, thinking to herself. _'It will allow me a moment with Prince Joffrey too, and to learn what awaits me, when I am married.'_

While there was some murmured approval, particularly from Joffrey; Ned turned to Sansa.

"Sansa, are you certain?" He asked, worriedly.

She nodded. "I am; hopefully, being there will help put Arya at ease; despite the circumstances."

"I…I see." Ned said, giving up at last. "Well, now we need to explain it to them."

Cersei, who had been sitting quietly, deep in thought, finally spoke. "I will do it; I will tell them."

Robert nodded. "Very well; two nights from now, it will be done, I want everything ready."

They all nodded and Cersei departed; pondering how to break this news to Gendry and Arya.

* * *

So it was that Cersei later entered the chambers of her son and his wife. She noticed Arya moving as if hiding something while Gendry greeted her. Arya then turned and also greeted her; slightly wary.

' _We've never really seen eye to eye, never really friends, especially since that incident with the butcher boy.'_ Cersei noted. _'But it seems we both recognize each other as strong women, there's at least a respect there…That is enough, I am sure.'_

She focused again as Gendry spoke.

"So, mother, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked.

Cersei sighed. "This isn't easy, for me to say, or for both of you hear…"

With that she explained everything; watching as their expressions changed from shock, to horror, to anger and back again.

"What?" Gendry burst out, when she had done. "But, mother, this is…"

She shook her head. "I tried Gendry, I did. But your father wants it, what a king wants, a king gets…He won't hear a word against it."

Gendry growled and turned away, slamming his fist into the armoire as he did so.

Arya shook her head. "Urgh, this is…Two nights from now, we have to…"

Cersei spoke gently. "Arya, your father was against it as well, but there wasn't much he could do. Think of the two nights as a gift, to prepare yourselves for what awaits."

"Is there no other way?" Arya asked; her anger giving way to frustrated resignation.

Cersei shook her head sadly and left; leaving them both to digest what they had just been told.

Arya turned to Gendry, shaking her head.

"I don't believe this, they, they…urgh." She growled; noting that Cersei had said only her father had protested, yet apparently her sister felt it was fine, she would even be watching her. "Now your creep of a brother is going to, to see me…"

Gendry sighed; he understood Arya's frustrations and fears. "I'm not any happier about this than you are. But we're stuck now."

Arya nodded slowly, both of them now resigned to their fate.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Accidentally in Love**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, Sansa and Joffrey to be exact.  
tardisinthesgc: As amusing and fun as that would be, sadly no. Here is the next chapter anyway.  
Veridissima: Yeah, it's pretty hard on them and yeah, it is; glad you liked Cersei though; and the chapter :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; yeah.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I'll check it out when I can :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Sansa walked purposefully through the corridors of the Red Keep. It was time, this very night, the rumours regarding her sister and good-brother were to end.

' _I still don't understand why, Arya received the same lessons as I did, she knew…'_ Sansa thought to herself, confused. _'She knew it was her duty to give her maidenhead to her husband, to provide him with children. But she has done neither; she dared to deny him?'_

She had tried to see Arya in the intervening days, but always was met by one of the maids; informing her that Arya refused to speak to her. She couldn't understand it; yet she quickly cleared her mind of doubts as she approached the room where the deed was to take place, where she was to be a witness, to ensure it could not be questioned. Joffrey was standing outside the room, waiting for her, smiling.

"My prince." She greeted him, smiling as she bowed, the usual warm feeling growing inside her as it did around him.

Joffrey turned to her, smiling wider. "Are you ready, my lady, we are about to begin."

Sansa nodded and together they entered the room. Inside the room, near the door they entered by, which Joffrey closed behind him, were two chairs. A few feet ahead of the chairs was a large cloth screen; through which they could see, although they would be more or less obscured. The only other real feature in the room, besides the torches lighting it, was a large bed in the middle of the room.

Sansa bit her lip as she sat down on one of the chairs, Joffrey taking the other. She tried to sit as still and regally as she could, knowing the gravity of this matter. Joffrey however seemed to lounge in his chair, still smiling, almost grinning in fact and seemed to be in a state of anticipation.

The sound of a door opening drew her attention and she watched carefully as Arya and Gendry, clad in their nightwear, entered the room. They were on the other side of the screen; walking slowly towards the bed. Sansa couldn't help but notice that Gendry was studiously ignoring the screen. They reached the bed and for a moment they both stood; Sansa wasn't certain but she thought she detected a faint tremor run through Arya's body.

Joffrey shifted in his seat.

"Come on." He muttered. "Stop wasting time, get on with it."

Gendry did his best to remain as impassive as possible. Despite all their preparations, now they were here, it was almost unbearable. Knowing that his brother and good-sister were seated on the other side of that screen, watching their every move.

"Arry?" He asked, concerned, when he saw her shudder slightly.

She bit her lip, her gaze darting over to the screen and back. "I…I just…"

He shook his head, not wanting her to lose her nerve. "Ignore them, they don't exist, it's just us."

"A-alright." She said at last

With that they began undressing, before long they were naked. The sight of Arya Stark naked had an immediate effect on him. Meanwhile, behind the screen, Joffrey shifted rapidly in his seat, grinning.

"Yes…" He muttered; his gaze locked on Arya, particularly her breasts. "Yes, yes."

Sansa noticed his strange reaction, even if she couldn't hear him. "My Prince?"

Joffrey merely shook his head, silently urging her to keep watching.

Gendry did his best to be gentle, Arya noticed, as he kissed her, gently laying her down on the bed. He allowed her time to position herself, to prepare for what was to happen. But still, nothing could truly prepare her for the actuality. With a slow careful thrust, Gendry penetrated her, she felt it as her maidenhead was torn. She let out a low gasp; Gendry briefly stopped.

His concerned eyes met her pain filled ones; after only a brief moment, in which she quickly recovered, she shook her head. Urging him to continue she braced herself as Gendry continued. All she could feel was him inside; the careful thrusting, slowing increasing in pace, always ensuring she remained as comfortable as possible. All she could hear was the sounds of their breathing, growing erratic and; to her relief, the lessening of pain, instead she began to feel something else; something she couldn't, at the time, explain.

Gendry claimed her lips with his own and she responded; even as her body began to react to Gendry's actions. Her body began moving in sync with his, she rolled her hips to meet his and soon they were both moving as that strange feeling intensified. Despite everything however; she still felt the nagging at the back of her head, the fact they had an audience, she was certain Gendry felt it too.

It was enough to humiliate her, make her feel violated; especially since she could hear the fidgeting, heavy breathing and muttered comments of Joffrey and knew what he was doing, just the thought of it sickened her.

Joffrey was grinning as he squirmed in his chair; already feeling the warmth rushing to his loins; that was just from seeing Arya Stark naked.

' _I was right, ugly face, but fuck, she's got an amazing body.'_ He thought to himself; as he watched his brother begin to claim his wife.

He smirked, glancing over at Sansa, slightly disappointed to see her expression remained clinical.

"This is certainly enjoyable." He said quietly to her; trying to get a response. He then saw the love-making couple; saw Arya responding to his brother's actions. "Oh, look at them, now that's what I'm talking about."

He grinned, squirming again; this would live long in his mind and provide him with the perfect 'stress relief'. Of that he was certain.

Sansa was shocked by his words. "Joffrey."

Her words were no more than a whisper. She could see the way he was acting, was aware of what he was 'hiding'. It made her feel rather uncomfortable.

Her thoughts dwelled on this as she continued to gaze at Joffrey. _'He's enjoying this, he is enjoying witnessing my sister and her husband…seeing my sister naked. But then again, is it really that surprising? I doubt he's ever…'_

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard her sister cry out. She turned her head sharply towards the bed. It was then she saw the intense look of extreme pleasure on Arya's face. The love-making couple continued for a few more minutes before Arya cried out again, that same look on her face. This time, so did Gendry and it suddenly dawned on Sansa what had happened.

Joffrey laughed quietly and turned to Sansa.

"Oh excellent." He commented cheerfully. "My brother is very skilled; your sister is very lucky. She has a husband who has brought her to her peak, right on their first try. Rest assured, dear Sansa, there's no need for jealousy. I will do so and even better on _our_ wedding night."

Sansa's reply was quiet. "I am sure of it, my prince."

She was watching Arya and Gendry still; as they came down from their peak. She wondered briefly if Gendry's seed truly was strong, if she would soon become an Aunt.

But that thought was soon pushed away by both Joffrey's words, and by Arya and Gendry's surprisingly distant expressions as they pulled their nightclothes back on and left, neither of them even looking at the screen, or at each other. Unperturbed Joffrey commented on them needing to inform their families before leaving; Sansa stood up, ready to leave too.

Her thoughts however were on Joffrey's words and actions; throughout the whole event. _'I understand he is a man, but to be so…excited for this, watching this, as if it were a joust or a sport…My prince has a dark side, it seems.'_

Composing herself however; she too left the room.

* * *

End of chapter, the deed is done, next chapter will show the damage and after effects, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: Accidentally in Love**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it's pretty sad.  
wazzup11: Thanks, yeah, it sure is.  
canonman89: Yeah, it sure is, glad you're enjoying it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Hmmm, yeah, good point :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah, it was pretty hard on them, and so inappropriate of Joffrey.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Evaline101: Well, think about it, he's just seen a girl naked; would you expect anything less from Joffrey.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, read on and see what happens.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Later that same night, Gendry lay in his and Arya's bed; Arya lay next to him in the bed, however she was acting rather cold. He bit his lip and turned his head towards her, he lay on his back while Arya was lying on her side; turned away from him. He understood why she was so upset, he was too. But her anger seemed directed at him too; or more accurately, everyone. He rolled over until he lay on his side, right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She did not react and he sighed.

"Arry." He said gently; still no reply. "I didn't want this, but I had to obey my father's command."

"As did I." She replied tonelessly.

Gendry let out a slow breath and finally, seeing she wasn't going to respond in any way, he let her go and rolled over onto his back again.

' _She hates me, because of them. How could they ask that of us?'_ He thought dejectedly. _'_ _Curse them; curse them all, things were going so well, we were actually starting to fall in love. If they'd just left us alone, we might have got around to consummating our marriage within the next few weeks, now this, now they've ruined it.'_

Slowly; the two of them drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Robert and Cersei were both awake, waiting for news. The door to their chambers opened then and Joffrey entered; grinning.

"Joffrey, what news my boy?" Robert asked.

Joffrey's reply was eager. "Father, it is done. I shall be an uncle soon I'm sure."

Robert smiled and nodded. "Excellent, this is welcome news, soon those rumours will have to cease too."

Joffrey couldn't help himself as he then added.

"Oh, it certainly was."

Cersei tensed, wondering if Joffrey was about to make some sort of inappropriate comment.

Robert missed the warning signs however. "What was what?"

"It certainly was excellent father; seeing the two of them." Joffrey remarked. "I don't know if my brother is just rather talented or if his wife was turned on by being seen, but…"

Cersei quickly spoke, determined to stop things going too far. "That's quite enough; you can spare us the details Joffrey."

"Oh, shame." Joffrey said; looking disappointed. "That's too bad."

Shaking his head Joffrey excused himself and left, still grinning at the memory of what he had seen.

' _Gods; if the ugly Stark girl has such a fine body, I can only imagine how amazing Sansa's will be.'_ He thought to himself. _'I can hardly wait till our wedding; I'll see it and it will all mine.'_

Robert and Cersei meanwhile prepared for bed; Cersei wondering if what they had just done to their son and his wife was truly worth it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddard Stark sat at the desk in his office, restless. He was worried about Arya; knowing what was to happen, what had likely already happened by now. That wasn't all, while only Sansa had been in the room with him; he had heard rumours regarding Joffrey's behaviour.

He sighed and shook his head. _'His behaviour was not exactly…appropriate. Gods, for Arya to be subjected to that. Also, given Joffrey's behaviour, what must Sansa think…This is such a mess, all this, just to stop a few rumours.'_

Shaking his head; he looked up as the door opened. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Sansa.

"Sansa." He said; letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

She smiled gently and informed him. "It…It is done father. Arya and Gendry's marriage has been consummated at last."

"Very good." Ned said; without much enthusiasm.

Sansa noticed this and was confused. _'Father, what is wrong with him? It wasn't the most pleasant thing, but it had to be done. Surely he knows that.'_

All the same she still felt awkward herself; mostly due to Joffrey's strange behaviour during the incident.

"Sansa; what's wrong?" Ned asked, seeing her troubled expression.

He hoped that; knowing what he did, she would tell him just what occurred.

Sansa bit her lip but then sighed.

"Nothing really; just, Joffrey…"

Ned nodded. "Ah yes, Joffrey, I am aware your betrothed was rather…rude, about this matter."

Sansa shook her head quickly; trying to stop things going further. "Yes it was a little, unsettling. But it's quite alright father, he's merely a man."

Ned sighed; he might have expected this. "What will you do; still marry him, in spite of what you've seen?"

Sansa stood straight. "Father, I will do my duty, I am half-Tully after all, I have to honour Mother's motto. Besides, I can hardly blame Prince Joffrey."

"Hardly blame him, for his behaviour tonight?" Ned queried incredulously.

Sansa nodded. "It is likely the first time he has seen a woman unclothed, even if it was my sister. I believe it will get better, truly."

Ned shook his head. "Perhaps…Very well, if you say so."

He felt defeated; Sansa was still so dedicated to Joffrey; Arya had endured something so humiliated, ruining what was supposed to be a private, intimate and important thing, turning it into a spectators sport. He said nothing else however as Sansa left; trying think; praying that things wouldn't end badly.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: Accidentally in Love**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, call it wishful thinking huh?** **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, it's bad for her.  
wazzup11: Thanks; yeah, tell me about it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, she is.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, I never specifically said that. Yeah he is and Sansa sadly, yes.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
tardisinthesgc: Yeah, don't we all.  
yourloved: Thanks and, you're supposed to.  
ESO: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, truthfully, not much. Yeah well, maybe. That won't actually appear in this fic, maybe a possible sequel.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Sansa bit her lip, she was worried, deeply concerned. Several days had passed since that little incident, yet in all that time, Arya and Gendry's personalities had noticeably changed, especially around each other, and that wasn't all.

' _It doesn't make sense; they're so cold to each other; and us, their families.'_ Sansa fretted as she listened in on her father and Septa Mordane talking.

"I can scarcely believe it; such inappropriate behaviour." Mordane remarked stiffly. "Princess or no, Arya is still your daughter; she should respect you, to treat you so coldly…"

Her father then replied; sounding sadly resigned. "It is to be expected Septa; we can hardly blame her. We put her in this position after all; we're responsible for her humiliation. If that is how she responds, it's nothing less than we deserve."

Sansa heard Septa Mordane sniff delicately. "She was supposed to do her duty; that is all this was; her finally doing her duty."

Her father did not reply; Sansa however sighed and slowly left.

She couldn't help but agree, at least partially, with Mordane. _'Arya and Gendry, how could they act this way, don't they understand? It had to be done, for the good of the realm.'_

Shaking her head she began to walk; still wondering what she could do.

As she was walking along one of the corridors, she came across Arya, shocking clad in breeches and a tunic, masculine clothing.

' _She_ still _does that; has she no concern what her husband would think.'_ Sansa thought to herself. _'Honestly, it isn't right; still, this isn't the time for that.'_

Taking a deep breath she made her way over to Arya.

"Arya." She called out as she approached.

Arya stiffened and turned to Sansa, glaring.

"What?" She snarled.

Sansa stepped back at that. "I…Are you alright?"

Arya's glare deepened and her temper flared. "How can you, how dare you ask that, you saw what happened?!"

Sansa desperately embraced her sister.

"I am sorry Arya; I know Joffrey was rude but…"

Arya however pushed her off her. "That's not it, it shouldn't have happened, and you know it. Now leave me alone."

"Arya…I'm your sister." Sansa began.

Arya shook her head. "A sister who robbed me of my first time, making it a show. Do you even care how I felt, how humiliating it was for me!?"

Sansa was pleading now. "Father didn't want it to happen, you know that. Besides, it was for the good of the realm."

"The realm?! Tell me, do the people in Flea Bottom eat better food now that it is known Gendry and I finally fucked?!" She snapped, before adding bitterly. "Well, I hope at least _you_ learned something about pleasuring a man, now, excuse me. I have my dancing lessons."

With that she stormed off; ignoring Sansa as she tried to call out to her.

Sansa watched her sister leave, feeling shocked and horrified by Arya's words.

"Gods." She whispered. _'I don't believe it, she makes it sound like…like…Doesn't she understand that it is necessary for her and Gendry to consummate their marriage, for her to provide him with a son.'_

She shook her head, wondering just what Arya meant when she had yelled at her about Flea Bottom. Later she entered her father's office; finding him sitting, reading a rather strange, old looking book. He looked up and smiled lightly when he saw her.

"Sansa, hello, what can I do for you?" He said kindly.

Sansa bit her lip before explaining. "Father I, I tried to talk to Arya, but she…"

His expression fell; realizing that Arya was clearly angry and had likely lashed out at Sansa. Sansa then went on to explain about her confrontation with Arya.

"I just, don't understand what she means, I know things are hard for commoners they don't have as much food and such as nobles but…" Sansa began.

' _She's still so sadly naïve.'_ Ned thought, shaking his head before explaining. "It's worse than that Sansa, Arya cares about the common folk, much like Gendry. As such, they're more sensitive to it than most. Arya is simply angry that the excuse 'for the good of the realm' is being used. When there are those in the realm trapped in hunger and poverty, like those in Flea Bottom; what good has it done them?"

Sansa was horrified by this revelation; she had no idea things were so bad; especially in Flea Bottom. Still she couldn't fathom why Arya was being so cold to everyone, even her husband.

* * *

Meanwhile, the royal family was all gathered, breaking fast together and the atmosphere couldn't be tenser. Robert couldn't help but notice this; especially since he also noticed the source, his oldest son, who was acting so cold and moody, except with his sister and youngest brother.

' _It's so tense around here; especially from Gendry towards me.'_ He thought sadly. _'He ignores me, and his mother and Joffrey too. Except for those times where he glares at Joffrey, as if he wants to hurt him, I don't understand it.'_

He knew that the incident from a few nights ago was hard, especially as they had an audience; but Gendry knew he was the Crown Prince, that he had his duty. The fact he had not bedded his wife until that night was worrying. What was more, he had heard that things seemed strained between Gendry and Arya.

He shook his head. _'Honestly, if it were Lyanna and I, we wouldn't have made such a mistake; we would have been more than willing. So why couldn't they? Honestly, it's as if we're back in the North, with such coldness, the way he treats me, Cersei, Joffrey. At least he doesn't treat Tommen and Myrcella that way, but still, it is sad.'_

Shifting in his seat, Robert decided to try and breech the wall his eldest had put up around himself. "Gendry, I talk to you for a moment?"

Almost immediately Gendry stood up; having already finished eating. "I am so sorry Your Grace."

Robert was shocked by the formal tone his son had adopted; as if they were complete strangers.

"I cannot stay; I will be late for my training in the practice yard. Please excuse me."

With that he simply bowed and left. Watching this Cersei shook her head.

' _You drunken fool of a man; how can you be so blind?!'_ She thought angrily.

It wasn't a mystery, the reason for Gendry's behaviour was plain as day to her after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: Accidentally in Love**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here it is, take a look and see :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, read on and see.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed that part, yeah, she's not taking this well.  
tardisinthesgc: Thanks, glad you like her; well, read on and see what happens.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like her.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
ESO: Yes. it is pretty sad, well, maybe, we might see some more. Well, the problem actually is, he's thinking as a king, not a father.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Robert sighed heavily as he leaned back in his seat, shaking his head. Ned was sitting opposite him, looking troubled. The rumours had stopped, but now something else was happening, something just as bad.

"My boy doesn't talk to me anymore, or Joffrey, or Cersei." He stated sadly.

Ned nodded and sighed. "Arya is the same; she refuses to talk to me, to Sansa…to anyone involved in that…matter."

Robert also sighed, heavily. "It's starting to show. They're so cold, to us, to each other; it's becoming obvious, public."

"Robert no, I know what you're thinking, but don't." Ned said. "Look what happened last time we interfered and tried to force something upon them. What they need now is patience and understanding."

Robert grunted. "Patience and understanding, we were trying to help them."

Ned looked away, his voice distant. "Were we, what if we weren't, what if we were simply helping ourselves, our reputations, at the cost of their happiness, at the cost of…them."

Robert merely shook his head and Ned sighed; it was clear he didn't understand, didn't see it. Despite being friends with him, Ned knew there was nothing he could say, Robert needed to hear from someone else.

' _I too am worried about Arya and Gendry's coldness towards each other, especially since it is now visible for all to see.'_ He thought to himself. _'But I can accept we have only ourselves to blame…I must speak with Arya, let her know the truth…Hope that there is still a chance to mend things.'_

With that he left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sansa sat with Joffrey in one of the gardens, watching as he showed off his new crossbow. Her mind was elsewhere however as she was fretting about her sister and good-brother.

She bit her lip as her thoughts raced. _'The way they're acting just now, their attitudes towards each other, to us. This isn't right; they…They've been so terribly wronged, we should never have done this to them.'_

Noticing that she wasn't watching him, Joffrey scowled and turned to her. He stopped however, seeing the look on her face. Seeing a chance he smiled and prepared himself.

"You seem troubled Sansa, is there anything I can do?" He asked calmly.

She turned to him and sighed. "I am worried, my Prince, about my sister and your brother. They way they've been acting…"

Joffrey couldn't help himself, he scowled. "Ah yes, deplorable, isn't it. I can't believe how childish they're being."

Sansa started at that, but she couldn't say anything since Joffrey immediately began again.

"Your sister should be grateful, we've saved from embarrassment, and we've finally given my brother a chance to save her from that improper path she's been taking." He remarked, shaking his head. "Once he puts a child in her, she'll come to her senses, they need to get their act together and do what they have to do."

"What?" Sansa gasped, startled; she shook her head. "They shouldn't be forced like that, what we did to them was wrong. They should have gone through all this when they were ready to, when Arya was ready to…"

Joffrey sneered and shook his head. "She has a duty to uphold remember. We're royalty; we always under subject to scrutiny. When we marry Sansa, for the good of the realm, we can have an audience, to ensure there are no whispers about us. Agreed?"

He glared as if daring her to contradict him.

She did not. "Yes, my Prince." However her thoughts were troubled. _'That would be no true wedding night, that would be…against everything I've been taught, everything that is proper or…or decent and good.'_

She could scarcely believe it, how could this be the same Prince she fell in love with; something had to be wrong with him, surely?

* * *

Cersei sighed as she opened the door to the chamber; Robert was seated at his desk again. He looked morose; yet amazingly, hadn't touched a single drink. Cersei knew what was troubling him, but was amazed that he was still so blind to it.

"You still don't understand." She said shaking her head.

Robert glared up at her, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "It had to be done."

Cersei sat down; being remarkably calm. She knew Joffrey never would and that Myrcella and Tommen were blameless and didn't suffer from this cold shoulder attitude. She however knew what she had to do and had already gone to make amends with Gendry.

"I agree with you on that." She said at last, before then continuing. "However it could have happened later, there was no need to rush as we did, over some stupid rumours. What is it my brother once said, words are wind."

Robert shook his head. "Never thought you listened to Tyrion."

Cersei rolled her eyes. "He comes up with some bits of wisdom now and again. The point is, Arya and Gendry are still young, this episode of them not consummating would have been easily forgotten. You forget how much they care, about the people, the smallfolk; each other. Gendry wanted his first night with Arya to be special."

"That's what the wedding was for…"

"Special with both of them ready for it." She said firmly. "Yet you robbed him of that. He was happy, with the friendship he had with Arya; respected her enough to let her be ready, to make things work. But then you did this and humiliated both of them."

Robert sat quietly, Cersei watched as her words penetrated and knew, at last, he understood.

* * *

Gendry glared as he continued hacking the training dummy to pieces; letting out as much of his anger as he could. The whole situation, spawning from that one awful night was just too much. Finally with a roar of anger he severed the head from the training dummy.

"Picturing my head there, or your brother's?"

Gendry spun around and saw his father approaching. He immediately went rigid, bowing.

"Your Grace." He greeted stiffly.

Robert sighed and shook his head. "I am not here as your king, I'm here as your father Gendry…A foolish father who has made a terrible mistake."

Gendry froze at that; wondering, if just maybe his hopes had been answered. He knew of Joffrey's behaviour, knew he was the one to suggest that incident, as such Gendry could never forgive him. He had already forgiven the Starks and his mother. But it was this, this was what he hoped for, with this, maybe he could finally focus on fixing things with Arya.

Robert sighed and spoke again. "I shouldn't have forced you into this; I messed up your marriage. I made such a fuss about something that wasn't needed so soon. Words are inadequate for this but, I am sorry, truly."

Gendry smiled and nodded. "It's alright father, thank you…I, I understand now. You were thinking as a King and meant no true harm. That you can see that now… that is good."

With that, the coldness thawed and father and son embraced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ned and Sansa sat at his desk; Sansa was nervous; Arya stood before them, having actually asked to meet with them. The fact she had done that actually gave Ned hope; having been so cold and distant to them.

"Arya, what is it you wished to say to us?" He asked after a prolonged silence.

Arya sighed and shook her head. "I…I just feel terrible; I have acted so cold towards you both. I'm sorry, I don't hate you, neither of you, I just…It took me time to properly come to terms with what happened."

Sansa let out a choked gasp and suddenly embraced her sister. "No Arya, no, we're sorry."

"Yes, we both are, greatly, words can never express it." Ned said sadly.

Arya returned Sansa's embrace and smiled. "Then don't. Let it be in the past…as for the Baratheons, I may not be able to forgive them for their part in this, but Gendry isn't to blame. I guess, I guess it's time he and I made things right."

Ned smiled and also embraced his youngest daughter, kissing the top of her head.

"That would be best." He said before adding. "I'm proud of you Arya; you've grown so much…Yet you still remain yourself."

Arya laughed at that; Sansa only then noticed Arya wearing a sword, but wisely she said nothing about it. Instead she smiled, relieved to be reconciled with her sister.

* * *

That night; after a rather tense moment, lying in bed not facing each other, the way they had for some time, Arya turned around.

"Gendry."

He turned to face her, surprised. "Arry?"

The fact that he still called her that, even after all this time, made her feel rather warm inside. She smiled and kissed him, he eagerly kissed back, feeling the barrier between them finally dissolving. When they parted he let out a breath and smiled.

"My…My father is sorry you know, as is most of my family." He told her.

"Mine too." She admitted. _'Maybe I can forgive them, but it's still too soon for that…but never will I forgive Joffrey.'_

He smiled and nodded. "I know, I've already made peace with the Starks…I guess, I guess this is the best we could hope for."

"No." She said. "There's something better."

With that she kissed again and, not fighting it this time, began undressing him. Catching one he quickly did the same and soon, without any audience, or being forced to do so, they began to make sweet, passionate love.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, now things are back to normal, even better in fact, read and review please.

Look out however, next chapter, Ned has discovered the truth about Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen, so it's time for him and Cersei to meet, however things will end a little differently this time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: Accidentally in Love**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Sort of, it's happy, thing's have been fixed, as much as they can be.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, very nice.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you enjoyed that part :)  
ESO: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, read on and find out :)  
PeonyPrincess08: Here you go.  
tardisinthesgc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, not in the this story no.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; what else, the truth about his birth, and Myrcella and Tommen's :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Eddard Stark sighed as he stood by the fountain in one of the Red Keep's gardens. He was still reeling from what he had discovered. Finally, after endeavouring for so long, he had found just what Jon Arryn had found. He now knew, apart from Gendry, thank the Gods; that Cersei's children, were not Roberts. They were her own brother, Jaime's.

The thought of such a thing was of course shocking; normally Ned knew he would have to inform Robert. But there were extenuating circumstances, which although it taxed his honour, he could not ignore.

' _Am I truly going to do this; truly going to just…It makes no sense, why…?'_ He thought darkly.

He shook his head; he knew the scandal that such a truth would cause if revealed; yet still, despite knowing he should, he could not bring himself to do so.

The more he pondered the more he realized what was stopping him. _'The throne, Robert's lineage is in no real danger, Gendry is a trueborn son and the heir…He will be a good King too and, Arya…There is little to no risk of the throne falling to Joffrey.'_

Still, he had to make sure things would be safe for Arya, especially in her current condition. That was why he had made the arrangements he had, he looked around; wondering where she was, the one he had arranged to meet with.

His thoughts then went to the other arrangements he and Robert had made. _'For better or ill, I must end Sansa's betrothal…Especially after the way Joffrey behaved that night, as well as this.'_

It was then his guest finally arrived.

Queen Cersei had to admit she was surprised; she hadn't expected anything like this to happen. The message from Eddard Stark had truly shocked her and then worried her. She had suspected that Jon Arryn had possibly found out the truth; now, having heard he was going along the same lines, she wondering is Eddard Stark had done so.

She spotted him, waiting as he said he would. She approached him cautiously, he had requested to meet her alone and she had complied, she was pleased to see that he was unaccompanied too. He turned as he heard her approach.

"Your Grace." He greeted her carefully.

She nodded, just as careful. "So, Lord Stark, why have you invited me here?"

Ned sighed before clearing his throat. "I have…discovered something, important. It is…in regards to your children…"

Cersei tensed slightly, it appeared that her worst fears had come true. Sure enough Eddard Stark went on to reveal that he had indeed worked out that apart from Gendry, all her children had in fact been sired by Jaime. Yet Cersei maintained her composure as he spoke.

' _He doesn't know; he doesn't know everything; he doesn't know…exactly why.'_ She thought to herself.

Finally he finished explaining what he had discovered.

Sighing heavily Cersei shook her head.

"So, now you know…" She stated calmly. "You must understand; how could I not, the king is repugnant, I would sooner welcome a snake inside me that him."

He shook his head. "It is not so much the act itself; but who you did it with. Your own brother…"

"Jaime and I are more than brother and sister. We shared a womb. We came into this world together, we belong together." She replied at once.

Eddard grit his teeth. "That is no excuse for such a…union. Nevertheless; I have no intention of revealing this to the King. He has a true born heir after all. Gendry loves his family dearly and…I do not wish to cause Arya any distress, especially with her being with child."

It was then Cersei realized just why Eddard Stark was in fact granting her this boon; by not exposing the truth. When Robert died, Gendry would claim the throne.

' _He would be a good King too, better than Robert.'_ She noted, smiling gently. _'Even if this child isn't a boy, there is always the chance of one being born later…The throne will remain with the true family line.'_

Finally she nodded. "A wise decision, I understand why too, for that I am deeply grateful. I believe we can come to some agreement."

Eddard nodded carefully; watching, waiting.

Finally he spoke.

"I agree; irregular as it may be for me to even consider this. I do not wish for scandal." He said at last. "All the same, I wish end Sansa's betrothal to Joffrey; his behaviour when acting as a witness to Arya and Gendry that night was the beginning, this is the final straw however…"

Cersei closed her eyes; she had been expecting this. "I see, well perhaps something else can be arranged. A different match for Joffrey. I also know of your desire to return home. It can be arranged."

"You are desperate to ensure the best possible result." He said with a sigh. "I can see to it that my father becomes Hand of the King…Whatever you may think of him, you cannot deny his an effective one."

Eddard sighed but nodded; he knew she was right; Tywin Lannister's tenure as Hand was one of the brief periods where Aerys Targaryen was more or less kept under control.

Cersei continued. "I assure you, my father will see to it that harm will not befall Arya, Gendry and their child."

Ned nodded and, with a sigh, he finally made up his mind and agreed to the deal with Cersei.

* * *

Sansa smiled sadly as she stood, waiting for her horse. She was shocked at first when her father had told her they would be going home, although Arya would be staying. Her betrothal to Joffrey was over; while saddened by this, she accepted it.

' _He was not, not for me…his behaviour was just…'_ She shook her head, not wanting to dwell on it.

Instead she turned and smiled again as her father and Arya emerged. Arya was once more clad in breeches and a tunic, but Sansa knew that wouldn't last, at least, for a good while. Arya's belly was already growing pronounced from her pregnancy; soon her current clothes wouldn't be comfortable enough to wear.

"I will miss you, all of you." Arya said as she embraced their father.

Sansa approached her, smiling. "I promise, we will stay in touch, we will visit when we can."

Arya smiled at that and embraced Sansa. So it was; that when they began their journey home, Sansa looked back and smiled sadly, as her sister stood, watching them go; a similar expression on her face.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, just the epilogue to go :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Game of Thrones: Accidentally in Love**

Chapter 16 of my Game of Thrones story, the last chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: No, not really, this is the last chapter after all.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup, they did :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, yeah. They're going home, Arya has to stay as she's married to Gendry, but there's nothing to worry about.  
tardisinthesgc: Thanks :)  
Evaline101: Well, maybe, if I do a sequel, maybe.  
ESO: Thanks, well, here's the last chapter.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Gendry paced anxiously outside the birthing chamber, flinching every time he heard his wife cry out from within. He wasn't alone; his uncles Jaime and Tyrion were present, as was Tommen. His mother and Myrcella were inside, along with Joffrey's new betrothed, Margaery Tyrell, helping Arya. Joffrey wasn't present, he was away with their father who, as he always did it seemed, was out hunting.

This left the current affairs of state in Tywin Lannister's hands; so at the very least, Gendry knew they would be handled expertly. Robert had invited Gendry to come along with him, Gendry had steadfastly refused, claiming he would not abandon Arya at a time like this.

' _I wish I didn't have to wait out here though…I wish I could be in there, helping her, somehow.'_ He fretted as Arya screamed again. _'Even if it was just to lessen her pain, I'd do it; gladly.'_

He was startled out of his thoughts by Tommen's voice. "Gendry, you need to relax."

He jumped and turned to Tommen. "Relax, how can I relax, Arya is…"

"I know but; you getting worked up won't help." Tommen told him. "Mother's in there, so is Cella and Margaery, Arya's in good hands."

Gendry sighed but nodded, he had to admit Tommen was right. So, with a heavy sigh he sat down, waiting for news.

* * *

Within the birthing chamber Arya grit her teeth as another wave of pain struck.

"Urgh, Gods!" She cried out as another, worse than any of the others struck.

Myrcella gently squeezed her hand. "It's alright Arya, it's alright."

Margaery Tyrell, who was also present in the room nodded. "Myrcella's right, you're nearly there."

"It's…I…Urgh, great." Arya groaned.

She had been so afraid when she found out she was pregnant. Fearful of being a terrible mother, but Gendry soon convinced her otherwise. Then came living with the pregnancy symptoms and now this. The birthing was taking so long, Arya was afraid that something had gone wrong.

But the Maester said nothing to confirm it; but even so, he seemed to agree with Margaery's statement. That gave Arya a new sense of hope.

She considered not only her current situation, but the Baratheons as well. _'Everything's changed so much, I…all this time I've spent, being angry at them. Maybe it's time to let things go, make peace with them…Except Joffrey, how could I ever forgive him?'_

She cried out again as more pain flared through her.

Cersei was also helping, as she did so, she considered her eldest son, standing just outside the chamber. _'Gendry will make a fine father. He's already proving it by being here; not going off hunting like Robert.'_

She smiled gently and did her best to reassure Arya as she was instruction to push. Arya did so, groaning and crying in pain. Soon the sound of a new-born's cries filled the air. Arya let out a gasp, before smiling, she had done it.

* * *

Gendry leapt to his feet when he hear the sounds of crying. He bit his lip, suddenly tense, finally the door opened and Myrcella stepped out.

She grinned and spoke. "Come in Gendry, it's done…Arya's fine and so is the baby. You have a son."

His heart soaring Gendry entered. Arya was sitting upright; her face covered in a sheen of sweat, she looked wan, exhausted, but she was smiling, a look of wonder on her face, cradling a small blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. She looked up and her smile widened.

"Come and meet your son Gendry." She said breathlessly.

Gendry approached the bed, grinning like a fool as he neared. The boy had a bemused expression on his face, unused to his surroundings naturally. A small tuft of jet black hair crowned the top of his head; while his eyes were the same steely grey as Arya's, his features were similar to Gendry's too.

Gendry moved his gaze from his son to his wife and smiled. "What's his name?"

Arya smiled softly back and replied. "Orys, Orys Baratheon."

"He's perfect." Gendry said at last.

Arya nodded in agreement and the two of them remained there, lost in their own world as they welcomed their son into their lives.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
